Snow Karin
by SamuraiGirl88
Summary: When Matsumoto break's Toushiro's last nerve he takes a well deserved break in the real world and goes to meet Karin. But she's not there. where the hell could she be? Might aswell ask the damn Snowman...


A/N: Hello readers! unfortuately I'm back once again. I have to give credit and thank's to Kida Ookami. This One-shot is based off of her Bleach short comic of the same name. you can find it on Deviantart if you just type in "Snow Karin" in the search. I hope i did this story justice, and it's the longes actual story I've written. Even the chapters for _Costly Mistakes_ have yet to individually reach the 2,000 mark.

So here you go. If oyu enjoy enough Review! it's really good to hear from you. without it i won't get any better at writing. my dream job is to be a screenwriter! or a stand up comedian, whichever comes first.

* * *

_"To appreciate the beauty of a snow flake, it is necessary to stand out in the cold."_

* * *

Soul Society was a constant. It was, and always will be in existence; therefore it was guarded by some of the most powerful souls to pass through its gates. However, this Constance while comforting was sometimes mundane. Waking to the same routine, the same sky, the same existence for years as an afterlife could wear thin the nerve of many people.

"Whoever said "I'll rest when I'm dead" should be put on frontline infantry for the next millennium and then tell me that to my face…"

"Aww Taicho! You're so negative! Here have some sake, relax for a while." He lifted his head up from its current position on the desk and glare at his buxom lieutenant.

"If you're going to keep drinking like that tonight you'll truly learn the meaning of the phrase "Payback's a bitch."

Matsumoto put a finger to her chin in a thoughtful gesture. "I wonder who keeps coming up with those sayings… there not very effective…"

The 6.1ft White haired captain closed his eyes and rubbed his neck in irritation." you shouldn't be concerning yourself with that. I'd be more worried about the current status of your job if the forms that have been on your table for the past 2 weeks aren't finished."

"Taicho you're so mean!"

He stood and stretched is stiff muscles. After 8 hours of incident reports he felt he deserved a break. "I'm being practical. And sitting around drinking sake isn't going to stop the Sou-Taicho from putting more pressure on us. Remember last month? _Somehow_ the coffee was spiked with alcohol." He eyed her suspiciously.

Matsumoto sat up quickly. "I told you that wasn't my fault! She said indignantly.

Her Captain's eyes narrowed. "So I suppose it wasn't you then? Despite the fact that 14 witnesses confirm you were in the kitchens hanging around the coffee dispenser. And did I neglect to mention that 3rd Seat Amakuni approached me looking disturbed and asking about filing sexual harassment charges against you?"

"Ok… I admit those were kinda, in a way my fault. But I didn't expect our division to be full of such lightweights! They should have handled the liquor better. And why do they drink so much coffee?!"

Toushiro massaged his brow before taking a sip of his own, extremely strong coffee. "The mind reels to think of a reason why Matsumoto."

Matsumoto ran her finger around the edge of her sake dish. "And they've fixed most of the damage to the dojo now haven't they?"

"And I had to foot the bill. It cost three months worth of captains pay" his glare was solid, but Matsumoto either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. As usual.

"See taicho. You need to lighten up! Ever since Karin-Chan was sent to the real world you've been so up tight. Your not getting laid enough are you?"

If he killed her at this moment, maybe they would accept a plea of _"she had it coming…" _they surely couldn't prosecute him on those grounds…

"MATSUMO-". He was quickly cut off by the timely intervention in the guise of his soul pager. He shot a quick glare at his lieutenant before answering. "Hello?"

"_Oi Toushiro!"_ He rolled his eyes; there were only 3 Kurosaki's who used his name so casually. And this one belonged to his other half.

"Karin." He threw a death glare at his busty subordinate, who just giggled waving the bottle of sake around in the air.

"KARIIIIN-CHANNNNN!"

The state of Hitsugaya's resolve was slowly taking the form of a crumbling wall. Made of ice. "Grrrr…"

"_Is Rangiku-Chan that bad today?"_

"Yeah, you could say that. How's the mission?"

"_Boring as usual. It's been unbearably quite. So I had the guys catch up on some burial work. Nothin too bad, we're wrapping it up now"._

"At least you've had something to do. Zaraki burns half of his paperwork. You get to be in the field more."

"_Yeah, but you try handling these guys."_

"I think you're better suited. For one of the toughest divisions you strike more fear in to them then most others".

"_What can I say, it's in the blood. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come down here. It's snowing; I think you'll be right at home."_

Hitsugaya contemplated the gesture. Go and spend time with Karin and walk in the snow, or stay here and do paperwork while listening to a drowned Matsumoto and her unwelcome innuendos.

"…"

"I'll be there in 10."

"_Kay. At the guard rail. See ya there love"._

"Bye".

He heard the phone click and flipped it closed, Downed the rest of his coffee and walked past his tipsy lieutenant.

"Matsumoto, those papers had better be finished before I get back." He grabbed the bottle of sake as he past. "No more."

"Taicho! That's uncalled for!"

He gave her a look.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "You know you still have no proof it was me."

He walked out, ignoring her muttered curses and the use of his name.

Once the Sliding panel closed, she tip-toed to the supply closet. Moving various boxes aside she began lifting up the loose floorboards.

"Hehe, taicho can't get to me that easy…"

"After lifting up the last board she reached in to grab her secret stash of sake. She lifted the box out and opened it.

Instead of the familiar porcelain bottle, there was a piece of folded paper inside. Taking the note and frantically casting the box aside she read the only sentence on the paper.

_Payback is a bitch isn't it? _

_H.T_

She ran in to the office, and checked the hole that was, ironically, covered by a parchment with the Shinigami code of conduct on the wall. Another note.

_Don't bother Matsumoto, I found all 32 of the hiding spots. Get back to the paperwork I've probably demanded you finish before you found this note._

_H.T_

Matsumoto shook and collapsed to her knees. "DAMN YOU HITSUGAYA!!!!!!!!"

He threw the bottle to a passing 10th division officer. "Take that to the 13th division and give Ukitake-taicho my regards; he'll know what I mean."

The officer looked nervous and bowed. "Y-yes taicho!" He then sped off in the direction he was given.

Hitsugaya Toushiro smirked as he passed through the gate to the real world.

* * *

He passed through the sliding doors that anchored the real world and Soul Society. The stepped first on to the pale concrete. He had arrived underneath a bridge that stretched over a small stream. The small sheltered area hadn't felt the touch of snow but people could be heard above, the slight noise of the crunching snow.

He retrieved his Gigai without the usual hassle. Urahara and Yourichi were nowhere to be found (though there were _"suspicious"_ noises emanating from the store-room) and Tessai was out on delivery, leaving him free to raid the spar back room for his physical body.

The walk to the familiar guardrail was uneventful though for the first time in months, possibly years, Toushiro could admire the snow. For once it seemed calm, landing softy on the still earth. He wore a normal white hoodie with a black and blue jacket thrown over, complete with sneakers and ragged jeans.

Suddenly without warning, his soul pager rang out. He didn't look at the screen, automatically assuming it was Karin.

"Karin where the hel-"

"_HITSUGAYA TAICHO!!!!!!!" _

"A-Abarai?"

"_Thank Kami I got a hold of you! Matsumoto barged in to the 6__th__ division demanding sake! What the hell is wrong with her!?"_

"Not now Abarai I'm taking some time away from the office."

"_But Hitsugaya Taicho! She won't listen to reason, you gotta come and help us deal with her."_

"Goodbye Abarai, and have a pleasant evening." He went to cut the call. However there was a loud crashing sound from the other end.

"_Holy shit! She just ploughed a hole right through the 10__th__ division Dojo! Hitsugaya T-"._

Fearing for his health, he cut the call there. He'd deal with that mess _later._

He arrived at the agreed meeting place, half expecting a soccer ball to have hit him in him from any angle. The notion was surprisingly absent.

_Where the hell is she…?_

Something caught his attention though. Although it wasn't an uncommon sight, given the weather, he had no idea what it would be doing here on the rather deserted overlook.

There stood rather tall in amongst the falling snow… was a snowman.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Of course the snowman gave no reply. Its mouth, fashioned with small pebbles didn't move.

He smirked to himself, before resting behind the guardrail. Overlooking the city as it was blanketed by the snow.

"Hehe"

He almost jumped out of his skin. _Almost. _That would be unbecoming of a Captain in the ranks o the Gotei 13.

He could say it didn't bother him though.

The path was deserted. Not one soul was within any distance, except for the lone random car passing along the road beneath him.

The snowman kept his smile.

"I don't suppose you know a way to pass the time?" Hitsugaya mocked asked the stoic figure. Smirking he moved from the rail to stand before it.

"I'm supposed to be waiting for my girlfriend. You haven't seemed her have you?" No response. _Of course._

He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips in the cool air, making his way back to his waiting spot.

Before he was unceremoniously hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

He rubbed the back of his head to get rid of the rest of the projectile.

"Very funny Karin. Come out so I can se you, I know you're here!"

He didn't. It was a bluff. Looking around there was no possible place that she would have been able to throw the snowball and he could see her.

However, the arms had fallen from the snowman, resting by it's base.

"_how the hell…?" _He walked over to the snowman once again. He looked at the thin sticks that had been its arms. Them back up to its unmoving face.

Then the faux man started to shake. _Shake…_

"What the fuc-?!"

Suddenly the snow exploded him from of him and he was hit full on by something solid, shorter the him, and it had black hair.

A pair of lips crashed against his own, and instantly he knew who it was.

When they had both regained their senses she pulled away, grinning while sitting on top of him.

"Gotcha".

Toushiro allowed a small smirk. "I knew you were there."

She folded her arms, frowning at him.

"No you didn't. it took me forever to build that damn snowman around me. There's no way you could have known I was there. There weren't even footprints on the snow!"

"I admit you got me there, but don't get cocky."

"If you can't deal with it, then I can kick your ass around until you agree."

She grinned and got off him, allowing the young Captain to stand. " I don't get a choice in the matter do I?"

"Nope. Haven't you learned by now?" she said, nudging him with her elbow. In response he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They were quite content.

"You were right you know" he said. "It's weird to be so calm amongst the snow I usually use as a weapon."

"Well your Toushiro, you're literally built to survive in this weather". She stretched her arm indicating the city that was slowly being covered in white powder.

They sat with there arms wrapped around each other. The air was becoming colder. Karin sneezed.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" she struck a pose. However it failed to convince him when she sneezed again.

"How long were you stood there anyway?"

He looked thoughtful "well it took me about an hour and half to build the snowman around myself…"

He shook his head and frowned at her. "That was unbelievably stupid. I don't know how you Kurosaki's manage to get by".

He grinned "We just do! That's our way. Despite Ichigo running off half the time to get himself killed the rest of us do ok. Now come on I'll race ya to old goat faces house. Were staying there tonight!"#

He kissed her again and she lent up to playfully ruffle his white hair, allowing the flakes of pure snow to drift down to meet the ground.

"Ok let's g-"for 4th time that night he was cut off. This time by the insanely unwelcome tone of his soul pager.

_Taicho! Where is my sake! What the hell did you do with it!!!! IT'S ALL GONE!! I SWEAR WHEN YOU COME BACK I'LL RIP YO-"._

He cut the call short. Not wanting to know what Matsumoto was threatening to do to him. He really felt sorry for Abarai.

"Who was that!" Karin shouted to him, a few yards ahead of him.

"Err, no one!"

"Come on then! It's gonna be no fun beating your ass home if you're not really trying!"

He allowed a private grin. Casting a last glance at the crumpled remains of the snowman he ran after the Ebony haired girl.

And still the snow fell silently, falling upon their forgotten footsteps.

* * *

So there you have it. i Hope you enjoyed it. and since i managed to go over it enough times i reckon i found all spelling and grammar mistakes. I really should either stop being lazy or find a Beta. meh, i'm to lazy to find one. it's a vicious circle. 8D

Thanks for reading.

SG88


End file.
